JP-A-H8-78107 (Patent Document 1) discloses a printed board connector comprising a male connector and a female connector, wherein the male connector is used as both the horizontal mounting type and the vertical mounting type. The printed board connector is configured such that the female connector as a connection counterpart can be connected to the male connector from two directions.
Referring to FIG. 1, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 will be briefly explained. The printed board connector comprises a male connector 200 adapted to be mounted on a printed board 100 and a female connector 300 adapted to be fitted to the male connector 200 in the state where connection cables 170 are connected thereto. The male connector 200 is provided with a horizontal-fitting opening 600 and a vertical-fitting opening 700 in its side surface and upper surface, respectively, so that the female connector 300 can be fitted to the male connector 200 from either of a horizontal direction X and a vertical direction Y.